Girls Und Panzer: The Shimada Elder
by Joshua Kenway
Summary: Of the two major families in Sensha-do, the Shimada Family has been hiding their elder, in hopes of allowing her to enjoy a life she desires. But as circumstances change, their elder is forced back into the limelight and takes on the responsibility she should have taken on since she was born.
1. Chapter 0: Note

This fanfic is just my attempt at the Mika Shimada fan theory. I do not have much plans for the story right now. I will try my best to write a complete story for this. For any ideas, do feel free to PM me, I would gladly listen to them all.

Do forgive me for any broken English, for English is not my first language.

For canonicity, this fanfic will take Little Army (both 1&2), Phase Erika, Ribbon no Musha as the jumping off point.


	2. Chapter 1: Mystery

"Mika-dono, why were you here at the university match?" A member of Keizoku's student council asks the Sensha-do team's captain, scribbling on her clipboard.

"Merely blown by the wind." Mika, being Mika, does not reply with a serious answer, but a slightly cryptic answer.

"You are not helping here. I still need to write a report to the higher ups for your leave, and for the team for record purposes." Displeased, the secretary complains.

The captain stopped playing her kantele and hesitated, finally managing to squeeze out this answer. "I went for Oorai and… "

The secretary was interested with the latter part of her answer. "And?"

"To see my sister." Mika finishes her answer and looks off to the far off forest, a slight sorrow now hung on her usually confident and cheery face.

Puzzled, the member stopped writing for a second and continued asking. "Sister?"

"Yes. Alice." She answers with no hesitation, yet does not look at the council member.

"You're not a Shimada, are you?" The member puts two and two together.

"I am." The captain no longer plays the Säkkijärven Polkka, but a sad tune, oddly resembling the civil war song of "Johnny comes marching home".

* * *

"Chiyo, of those who came to Oarai aid, they never fought against the Keizoku. Why would they come to their aid despite not knowing who they were with?" Shiho asked the other family head.

"Mika fought well, didn't she?" Chiyo marvelled at Mika's performance, taking out 3 Pershings at the cost of her BT-42, not to mention allowing her teammates to take down the Kärl-Gerät mortar.

"Your elder? She's here?"

"The commander of the BT-42." Chiyo answered immediately as if she did not have to think. Shiho didn't bat an eye. She hasn't seen the girl for almost 6 years.

"Oh, right," Shiho responded. "Haven't seen her for quite a while. She went to Keizoku? You have quite the special choices for your daughter's education."

"She went to Keizoku by her own choices. Unlike both of your daughters going to Kuromorimine as per tradition, Shi-po-rin." Chiyo loved teasing everything about Shiho, and she did it with glee, a benefit of being both a good friend, and a rival at the same time.

"Still got to uphold tradition somehow." The two were talking so casually on the spectator stand about the heiress who was away from the main family, instead of staying by the side of the matriarch. "When did All-Stars acquire the Kärl-Gerät? Must've costed a fortune, getting both the Kärl and the T28 Super Heavy."

"We got it just 3 months before. Just couldn't use it during practice or any other battles."

"Did you actually follow the rules to the word?" Shiho turns and questions Chiyo.

"What are the Shimadas known for, Nishizumi? You know it as well as I do."

"And I am sure that your style does not include directly breaking the rules of Sensha-do." Shiho took a jab at Chiyo, who chuckled at the joke. "Remember the time we broke the rules together when we were still at Kuromorimine? Probably can't pull that kind of stuff again."

"The 41st was quite amusing." Chiyo smiled at that, remembering the loophole they found during the finals. A group of reporters enter from the stage entrance, who both Shiho and Chiyo notice. "Wow, the reporters are here. Better play the poker face again, Shiho."

* * *

**Edit: Retconned Shiho knowing the existence of Mika - will fit into future storylines**


	3. Chapter 2: Origin

Few remember that the Chiyo Shimada has two daughters. Most only care about Alice, the heir and prodigy, in command of the All-Stars University Sensha-do team at 13. While lonely, she does take on the burden of the Shimada's ninja style at the helm of one of the most prestigious universities in Sensha-do.

Chiyo, whenever confronted by those who have noticed how Keizoku's ace fight and the similar appearance of their commander to the family, always refuses to comment and answer, concealing the different path their elder chose.

Alice, in on the conspiracy, also refuses to answer any question about her sister's existence. She could not afford confirming her sister's existence as it will undermine her mother's effort and the Shimada's legitimacy as one of the Sensha-do powerhouses. The heir is very wary that wolves lurk all around the Shimadas, waiting for any missteps either may take.

The elder's name is never uttered in the Shimada household, and most traces of her existence is wiped, save for a bedroom in the mansion, never visited by Chiyo, Alice or any visitors, except for a few servants who regularly clean the room. The white coloured bedroom is home to a plethora of Winter and Continuation war memorabilia, from biographies on General Mannerheim, books on Motti tactics, to a Molotov cocktail decoration. On the desk is an empty picture frame, of which no one knew what was inside.

* * *

Mika, away from her family, lives a normal life of a High school student, as opposed to Maho, burdened with the heir of the Nishizumi style and the expectations of the perfect commander. All thanks to the efforts her mother spent to conceal her existence.

Her command as Keizoku's commander is never questioned, nor her competency. The team was already extraordinaire as a minor school, with Mika, they only grew stronger.

However, one of the unwritten rules of the team was only added following her entry to the team also surrounds her identity. No one would ever ask Mika for her last name, not even her former commanders or her crew. While the new recruits never understood the rule, they still followed it.

The headmaster of Keizoku, who personally met the head of the Shimada family, discussed how Mika was to be looked after; her last name was not to be disclosed, no matter what. This aroused many student's interest of her identity, but none cared or dared to ask, reasoning that if someone whose identity is concealed to this level, she must be very important.

Mika is much more isolated than other Keizoku students for this reason as well, staying away from the main crowd and alone. Already valuing the friendship with her crew, she doesn't mind the isolation as much.

* * *

**Edit: Retconned Shiho's knowledge of Mika's existence - will fit into future storylines**

**Edit 2: Retconning Mika's existence - far too unrealistic for the media to not know about her existence **


	4. Chapter 3: Admission

"Ma'am, we can't be possibly, or remotely, for that matter, be suitable to take care of your daughter. _Please, please leave me alone already. Keizoku does not need more attention._" Headmistress Kōyō of Keizoku said nervously to Chiyo Shimada as her hands shake, hoping not to offend her or her quiet daughter. No such powerful figure has ever had interest in the minor and underfunded school, especially not with one of the Sensha-do powerhouses' family head. "Keizoku High is not a suitable school for your daughter. We do not excel at all subjects, nor do our Sensha-do team, at the national tournaments. For the sake of your daughter, I would recommend other, better schools. _Maybe Kuromorimine? Saunders? Maybe even St. Gloriana's?_"

"Which school my daughter study at is her own choice and not up to me." Chiyo gracefully rebutted Kōyō's request. Her eyes turn from the graceful stare to a cold, icy glare, hoping to force Kōyō to submit to her will. "I do not like to do this, but if I have to, I will. Do you want me to use my influence to further cut the funding of Keizoku? Perhaps shut you down? _This might backfire horribly if she does not bend._"

Kōyō has been playing the redirection game for almost half an hour with Chiyo. "Now I believe in good education. And good education, starts with the child studying in a school where she wants to be in. Mika, do like the environment of Keizoku. Even if it may not be able to compete with the other powerhouses." Chiyo was glad that she did some background research before coming to talk with the headmistress. As much as Chiyo hated meetings, she never went in blind.

Kōyō, a passionate teacher at heart, fully believes that teaching is as important as the Self-Defense Force, and finally bends to Chiyo's will. She takes a deep breath and lies back onto her chair. "You win. You know we teachers here at Keizoku are very passionate about teaching and that is why some of the best students come from us."

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Chiyo took a deep breath and also lied back onto her chair. Both know that accepting Mika was the easy part. Looking after her will be the problematic and hard part.

"Now how would you expect us to look after her?" Kōyō asked, hoping Chiyo would set a bar for her expectations. "Keizoku does not like attention. Then don't get attention. Mika will be a normal student and not the daughters of fame like the Nishizumis." This was understandable. No major figure's children should have a special life growing up, and Mika's life is her mother's hope for that.

"Do you wish discuss the details here, or over some other meetings?" "I believe you and your subordinates will be able to flesh them out." Chiyo stands up, very pleased as her goal has been met: to admit Mika into Keizoku. It was far too much effort to see the goal through. She takes her leave as she leaves a business card down on the office table of Kōyō.

* * *

"Tsuji-san? I need to arrange a meeting with the headmistress of Keizoku High School, Kōyō Minren." Chiyo talks calmly to Renta Tsuji, the head of the School Carrier Program of MEXT.

"What business does my lady, the graceful head of the Shimada clan, have with the headmistress of such an insignificant and unremarkable school?" Tsuji asked, out of interest and flattering Chiyo at the same time.

Chiyo never liked dealing with Tsuji. He was like a snake. A venomous snake that deals for his own gain. Rumours of him cutting funds from smaller schools have been around since he was appointed to the position, but no one looked into it. "It is very much my personal matter, and you have no business in it."

"Perhaps your grace has interest in enrolling your daughter in Keizoku? My, how big a waste that would be." He took a guess and it wasn't far off.

"Now, Tsuji. Help me make an appointment and that's all. You are prying into my personal affairs." Chiyo has had enough of Tsuji and his mischiefs.

"Very well. I will forward you the appointment date and time. I will arrange the meeting as soon as possible to help you with your personal affairs." Tsuji chuckles and finishes. Chiyo cut the call short before Tsuji starts to try and ask her on other matters.

* * *

_To all staff:_

_Many of you know that I have a meeting with a VIP today. Said VIP have demands that must be managed carefully, lest issues arise due to mismanagement._

_My meeting today with the VIP has concluded, and I'm sure many of you are very interested in what the meeting was about. The meeting regards the VIP's daughter's education, who has been admitted to Keizoku unconditionally due to both excelling academic results and outstanding co-curricular activities. She will be studying here, starting her study the coming school year._

_The reason for sending her daughter to study here at Keizoku is for her to have a normal school life, as opposed to a life full of attention. To achieve this, a information blackout will on the daughter's identity will be enforced. The last name of her will always be redacted, or omitted from every documents._

_As for the name of the girl, it will remain secret until the start of the school year, with another address._

_I hope the best for all of you. Do enjoy the holiday._

_Best wishes,_

_Kōyō Minren_

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading my little fiction.**

**Do feel free to spend time to leave a review or favourite. A little effort goes a long way.**


	5. Chapter 4: Lost

**I guess this is a thing now. I do enjoy writing this and have a good few chapters written. **

**Leave a favourite, review or even follow. Do as you will.**

* * *

"Mika, what are you looking for?" Aki asks her commander who was rummaging through her school bag, frantically looking for something.

"It's… nothing." Mika tries to pick herself up. Mikko steps in and asks again. "What are you looking for? You wouldn't be so frantic if it was not as important."

"I said it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Mika collects herself and assures her crew that it was actually nothing.

"Why aren't you telling us what it is? We can help you look for it!" Aki asks, full of concern for their commander.

"Tell us what it is! We are just as close as your family! Do you not trust us?" Mikko has had enough and demands the answer

She could not hold her emotion in anymore and broke down, sobbing "I lost my only family picture… with my sister and mother…" She valued her family a lot, who were usually away.

Both her driver and gunner did not know what to do. They have never seen their commander so insecure, so down, so vulnerable.

Mika was scared. She had gone through her first and second year normally. She had hoped the same for her last year in Keizoku. Will all her, and her mother's efforts be wasted, over her lost photo?

Mikko was the first to snap from the shock and assured her captain that she would help find the photo. Aki did not promise anything other than that she will do her best to help.

* * *

As Mika see the two leave to help her find her photo, she slowly stopped weeping, for two reasons. She had a crew that cared for her as if they were her extended family. She knows she could rely on them for such problems.

But at the same time, she started to doubt what will they think of her true identity. It will be likely that they will reject the commander who has such a prestigious title and rather follow another just as capable commander. Or will they still accept her for who she was? After all, a title does not change who someone is.

Mika could only hope for the best, and hope fate will help her against the problems she will face, both if they did not find the photo or if they did find the photo.

* * *

As Mikko and Aki went around the training place to help their disheartened commander. "So where could the photo be?" Aki asked. Mikko, chewing some gum, took a blind guess. "We just arrived back to Keizoku yesterday. We should take a look at the lockers and probably the landing craft too."

The two were silent on their way to the team's main warehouse. Aki was confused as she never saw her commander this distress. She could only ponder on why was Mika so upset over a mere photo. Surely she could just ask her family to send another? There are probably other measures that can make sure Mika can still feel connected to her family. She still couldn't understand why Mika was so upset over a lost photo. Mikko just continued chewing on her gum, still not worrying about Mika's lost photo.

* * *

As the two reach the locker room, the two started scouring the floor, hoping the photo had not been taken by someone malicious. Though, it would've likely to have been returned to the commander long before.

The two finished looking through the locker room and did not find any trace of a photo. "Let's check the landing craft. I hope it's there." Their driver's face starts to show some concern, after all, if it isn't found, their commander may stay sad for the rest of the day, maybe even week.

As the two get to the landing craft, they first check the cabin. Surely enough, in the corner was a photo dropped on the floor.


	6. Chapter 5: Found

As Aki picked up the photo and looked at it, her eyes showed clear confusion. The picture of Mika hugging Alice, with Chiyo in the back was surely confusing. Why would their commander be hugging the heir to the Shimada style? The only reasonable answer was that she was close to them - but how close would it be to take this photo? Perhaps - she was a part of the family?

Aki gave the photo to Mikko to look at before returning to the owner, who cared nothing more about it, than that it would cheer Mika up. "What's the difference with our best friend being a Shimada or not? We'll stay by her either way!"

"But… if she is a Shimada… how will we fit her status? The Shimadas are renowned Sensha-do practitioners - we aren't and won't be remotely qualified to be her crew…" Aki says out loud. She is not wrong, after all, both the Shimadas and Nishizumis handpick their tank's crew, selecting only the best.

"You worry too much. Let's just give her her family photo back and call it a day." The hot-spirited girl pushes Aki out of the room to give Mika her photo back.

* * *

"Mika… here is your photo… " On sight of her photo, Mika almost broke down again. Being only remotely connected to her family and unrecognized as a daughter puts a damning toll on someone, not to mention the lack of mental support for high schoolers

"Mika… are you actually a Shimada?" Aki asks the million dollar question. Mika could not deny her connections to them, not after having them find her photo. She was once again on the brink of emotionally breaking down.

"I am…" Aki gasps as her best friend and commander was one who descends from one of the main houses of Sensha-do. The friend she was so close to for the last 3 years hid her true identity from her. Did she not trust her enough to keep it a secret? Or was she this careful to tell no one? These thoughts blitz through her mind at extreme speed, faster than lightning.

Mikko didn't care enough; she liked Sensha-do for the adrenaline and who commanded her was not a problem. While she was a bit interested in Mika due to her outstanding command seemingly out of nowhere, she never bothered to ask.

Mika hid her true identity from her closest friends and crew. Now that her identity was revealed, she could not dare to face her crew. "Now you know… What are you going to do? Will you leave me?"

"Why…" Aki mutters. "Why. Why did you not tell us?" Aki was livid and upset. She took Mika by her jacket's collar and pulled her up. "Do you trust us this little?" Mika looked to the side all the time. She did not want to face Aki. "Look at me! Why do you hide such important stuff from us?"

She pushed Mika back down to her stool and turned away. Mika still looked down at the ground and said. "I had to." She said it quietly. "I could not afford to reveal my identity to anyone. Not even you or Mikko."

Aki started to cry. "Then what now? Are you going to use your identity to play superior to us? Or are you going to continue as the cryptic and large-appetite girl as our commander?" She cried as she finished her sentence.

Mika stood up and hugged her. "Don't worry. I am not one to pull rank. I will stay with you two until we eventually go to University."

The sun was setting as the three made up. Mikko was glad Mika went clean on her identity. Aki was still questioning why Mika hid her identity, but Mika went back to her usual mysterious self and couldn't get many words out of Mika.

* * *

The news of Alice looking to transfer to a high school shocked All-Stars University's Sensha-do team. The commander and heir apparent to the Shimada style was leaving the home of the Shimada style. Alice first revealed this to her vice-commanders, the Bermuda Trio, who were shocked the most. They obviously did not want Alice to transfer away.

Chiyo was fine with Alice transferring to a high school; she still wanted her daughter to experience a (relatively) normal lifestyle, even as the heir to the Shimada style. Though, a Shimada should remain at the helm of All-Stars. With the uncertainty of Maho going to which university, she needs to keep All-Stars as a renowned school for Sensha-do. However, the only way to achieve this, would be near unthinkable - allow Mika to come to All-Stars as the overall commander.

With the end of the school year and the Third-Graders graduating to universities, Chiyo didn't hesitate - or rather, didn't have a choice - to finally reacknowledge her elder daughter's existence.

She opened up the University admission letter template, typed in Mika's name and printed it out. She then wrote down a note for her. While signing it, she sighed.

Perhaps at the lack of choice that forced her to go for this move, at the disaster that will come from acknowledging Mika as her daughter, or at the calmness as she can finally take good care of her elder. Either way, she will be facing many more problems coming from this.


	7. Chapter 6: University

"We'll be graduating to University soon. Mika, what plans do you have?" Aki asked. Mikko was off with the other drivers of the team, running drills.

"The wind will guide me," Mika says as she flicks her Kantele. "Though, in all honesty, I will be likely to enter Selection." Mika sighs at her future, returning to the sight of the masses and the helm of the Shimada family.

"Ehhh? All-Stars? You can study there? I probably won't even be admitted to the Prefecture University." Aki cried out. Her commander and best friend was probably going to leave her behind while she would be likely to go on to the university whose admission requirements was some of the strictest in Japan.

"Still, the wind will probably guide me." Mika takes another deep breath, before sighing again. Departing her crew for three years and campmates will not be an easy task. She would very much rather stay with them than to enter a school that has a great Sensha-do team.

* * *

Chiyo could not wait for Mika's admission letter to be delivered via mail - mail delivery to carrier ships took well over 2 weeks, and in 2 weeks time, the All-Stars would start their Sensha-do training. She needed it to be delivered immediately, securely and inconspicuously.

Alice was not going to enrol for Keizoku, so she wouldn't be at Keizoku's carrier ship, _Mannerheim_. It wouldn't make sense for Alice to visit the _Mannerheim_ for this reason. Not that Kōyō would want another Shimada at Keizoku. The headmistress would be livid if Chiyo bothered her again. Not to mention the attention Keizoku would attract - Alice was not going to Keizoku, no matter what.

She won't be sending a servant to Keizoku - most of them probably don't know or remember about Mika, so they would have a hard time finding her. Also imagine a servant of a well-known family being spotted at a school on work - that would cause quite the scandal, not particularly good for the legitimacy for the Shimada family.

An idea flashes through Chiyo's mind. "_Perhaps one of the Sensha-do team members came from Keizoku?_" She pulled up the profiles for the team members, after all, All-Stars drew their members from the most elite of all Sensha-do teams. As she filtered the profiles for team members from Keizoku, the first to come up was Rumi, one of Alice's vice commander.

* * *

Within a moment's notice, Rumi was outside Chiyo's office, confused as to why she was summoned to meet the headmistress.

Rumi walked up to her office, but hesitated to knock on the door. The Bermuda trio were attached to Alice, constantly fawning over her cuteness, despite her putting up a cold front for the rest of the subordinates. Did the trio go overboard on hanging out with Alice that she complained? Will she and the rest of the trio be punished for that?

She forced away these thoughts - if the trio was to be punished, wouldn't Megumi and Azumi also be present as well? She knocked on the wooden door twice, and the calming voice of her headmistress invited her to go inside.

"You wanted to see me, headmistress?" Rumi asked, carefully concealing any emotion she might show. She walked to the front of her headmistress' desk.

"Ah yes. You are from Keizoku right?" The tank commander showed her confusion towards the question.

"Yes Ma'am. I am." Rumi answers. She has nothing from the three years at Keizoku to hide. She was regarded as one of the best overall commanders at Keizoku, and she was proud of it.

Chiyo held up a plain envelope to Rumi. "This is the last admission letter we are sending this year. It did not make it with the bunch. I need you to deliver it to a student in Keizoku."

Rumi takes the envelope and asks. "Who is this letter addressed to?" "Mika. The BT-42 commander and overall commander." Chiyo answers while keeping her faint smile on her face.

"Ehhhh? Mika the weirdo? She won't fit in!" Rumi was shocked that the university would offer a seat to such an outcast. Afterall, she considered Mika and her crew as the weirdest among all of Keizoku.

Chiyo was annoyed, both by Rumi's complaints, as the headmistress of All-Stars for her comment on a capable commander, and as a mother. "We judge people based off their merits, not their personality. Now will you step up or not?" She had to take a stronger approach to force Rumi to work with her.

Rumi took a step back. Her headmistress has just taken a harder stance, different from the previous discussion. "Yes Ma'am."

"Very well. Deliver it in person. Go pack your suitcase. I will arrange for a helicopter to bring you to Tokyo airport. Get a ticket to go to Kanazawa. Another will bring you from Kanazawa to the _Mannerheim._"

"Yes Ma'am." Rumi replied and headed for the door. She had faith in her headmistress for making decisions that benefit the team. And only faith would be the guide for her, with her headmistress nicely concealing her trails and reasons for it.

* * *

**So far so good. I'm not particularly well at writing emotions and describing actions, so bear with me. **

**Leave a like, follow and review at your own discretion. **


	8. Chapter 7: Visit

Everyone on the Sensha-do team was very excited to see their alumni come back after the very exciting match between the All-Stars and Oarai. Everyone gathered at the tank garage to wait for Rumi.

Mika was still sitting under a tree, playing her Kantele, enjoying the warm and calm spring, with not a care in the world.

"Senpai, you're back!" One of the more excited members goes up to hug Rumi just as she enter the team's tank garage.

"Yes. I am. I'll be staying here for a few days." Rumi said as she struggles against the hug her former subordinates gave her.

As she looks around, she wasn't surprised to see Mika and her crew not in the bunch waiting to meet her. "Where's Mika? I need to… To talk to her." She hesitates for a second before finishing her sentence.

"By the lake, usually under a tree. She usually stays there. Her BT-42 missing is usually a good indicator." A mechanic responds, while the others throw a damning glare at her, clearly understanding Rumi's disfavour of Mika. The mechanic is definitely a new recruit, not here when Rumi was the overall commander.

Rumi immediately takes her turn to the door, after leaving a thanks for the mechanic. She did not want to involve herself with whatever that may happen next.

* * *

As Rumi walked towards the tree, she could hear a kantele playing the old Sakkijarven Polkka tune. She just followed the sound and saw a figure sitting underneath a tree. "The wind has just changed direction. Is anything wrong, Senpai?" Mika asks her uninvited visitor.

"Is your Kantele sonar?" Mika responds to the question with a soft smile. "Also, no. Nothing is going wrong. I'm not here on a social visit."

Mika continued playing her Kantele, letting Rumi finish. "Here, I got a letter for you. The headmistress personally told me to give it to you." Rumi walked up and handed the letter to her. She had to keep her arrogance in check. She can't afford to mess such important matters up, or else she would be in big trouble with her headmistress.

Mika was surprised. Rumi was not making fun or avoiding her, so what would make Rumi come and meet her? She was also intrigued. A letter from the headmistress of All-Stars? This likely won't be personal. She made a mental guess at what the letter would be.

The letter had the official Sensha-do team symbol of the All-Stars University on it as the seal and a neat, cursive handwriting writing on the other side, "_From the All Stars University_". From this, Mika could already guess what was the letter about. She saw her mother once sorting through the admission letters for the Sensha-do team, which she used a special seal. As she opened the letter and started reading it's content, she was not surprised.

* * *

_To Mika Shimada: _

_Congratulations! Due to your extraordinaire performance in Sensha-do, we are glad to tell you that you are offered a Tankery scholarship at the All-Stars University, one of the finest Universities in Japan. _

_Please reply to Admission AllstarsU to inform us of your will to enter our University. We sincerely invite you to join us. _

_Best Wishes,_

_Chiyo Shimada,_

_Headmistress of All-Stars University. _

* * *

Another note in handwriting was also included. Mika also quickly read through it. The note brought a smile to her face.

* * *

_Mika, _

_It has been some time. I hope you are fine. Alice and I are very well. _

_Alice has been looking for a high school as she wishes to enjoy the life of a high schooler. I hope you know the implications following this. Alice has also repeatedly mentioned you after the match with Oorai. She does miss you a lot. _

_I'm sure you have been looking into admission into Universities. All-Stars have offered you a tankery scholarship. If you have nowhere to go, do come to All-Stars. Even if you do not want to come to All-Stars, come and visit us before the holiday ends. I do want to meet my daughter again._

_C. S._

* * *

The elegant handwriting of the note's author was recognized by Mika immediately. It is definitely her mother's and she smiles at the recognition of her handwriting. She hasn't seen her mother's handwriting in well over 2 years and this warms her heart.

Mika understood the implication of the Shimada leaving the helm of the All-Stars' Sensha-do team. Perhaps the Bermuda Trio will be able to keep All-Stars remarkable, but they won't graduate to the outstanding level. Only an heir or distinguished follower of the style schools will be able to keep the school outstanding.

Mika stands up and turns towards Rumi. "It looks like we will be cooperating soon, Senpai." "I sure hope it will go fine. You better not desert the team and go on a camping trip when you do attend All-Stars." Mika chuckles at Rumi's statement.

* * *

Mika still had to respond to her mother. As she returns to her apartment on Keizoku, she turned on her laptop and composed two emails. The first was addressed to the All-Stars University's admission department to confirm her interest in joining All-Stars, the other to her mother.

_Mother, _

_I have just sent All-Stars the confirmation of admission letter. I will be attending All-Stars. I hope you will be happy for this. I know you still have to fulfill your responsibilities, and the only way would be me. _

_I have a request for you. Will you be able to secure 2 seats for my friends? For Aki, my loader and gunner and for Mikko, my driver. I don't want to leave them behind at a prefecture university, rotting their capabilities away. It will only be fair for a quid pro quo. _

_Perhaps a simple life is not achievable. The wind is changing directions again, and they lead me to All-Stars. _

_I will be coming home the coming Sunday along with them. They already know, so it will not be a problem. _

_M._

* * *

Chiyo's reading was interrupted by Mika's email. She chuckles as she reads the email and replied.

_Mika,_

_Very well. I will give them their offer of admission later. _

_Your room has not changed at all, same as the time when you left._

_How has your school life been in these three years that you've been away?_

_C. _

* * *

Just like that, the two of the Shimada family sent emails to each other throughout the night, catching up on the 3 years when they barely contacted each other.

* * *

**I still have no idea how you fellas really feel about this. **

**Leave a review at your discretion. That would help me work and improve with this story. **


	9. Chapter 8: Sleepover

As the spring break started and high school life for Mika and her crew ended. Keizoku did not have the luxury of retaining their Sensha-do crew for a 4th year, unlike other Sensha-do powerhouses. With so many students departing, the _Mannerheim_ returned to Kanazawa.

Mika packed her luggage, left her home for 3 years and met up with Aki and Mikko by the docks. The 3 of them would be going from Kanazawa airport to take a flight to Tokyo and go to the Shimada manor and enjoy some final companionship before they depart for 3 different Universities, all across Japan.

"Mika, are you sure we can come over?" Aki anxiously asked Mika.

"Don't worry. The tickets are on my family, and you'll get a place to spend your spring break with us. As long as you told your parents, I believe they would allow it. This may be the last time the wind blows together with you two! I will not cheap out for this final chance."

"You're so lucky! You get to go to University with a scholarship and no needs for interviews!"

"Life is eventful, and at every turn, lies an opportunity." Mika responds, her response puzzling both Aki and Mikko, as usual.

* * *

"My lady." A middle-aged man wearing a black suit and a M43 cap took off his cap and greeted Mika upon sight of her. "You've grown quite a lot."

"Nakamura. It's been quite some time, hasn't it? The wind leads me back to here, after 3 years." Mika was delighted from seeing the family butler, who has been serving them ever since Mika was born.

"Indeed, it has been quite a eventful 3 years. I hope you have enjoyed the years there, as you will not be able to afford the luxury of peace now." Nakamura, the family butler replied with another smile and his own insight to Mika's return.

Nakamura gestures to the following Aki and Mikko, one puzzled by the two's conversation, the other chewing on some gum, her treasure that was traded from Naomi during the battle with All-Stars. "Anyhow, we should hurry. Or else we will get caught up in the rush hour traffic if we don't get going now. Are these ladies our guests, my lady?"

"Ah. yes, they are. Aki, Mikko, meet Nakamura. He is our family butler. He took care of me when I was still young." Mika introduces Nakamura to her tank crew. The two nods and shakes hands with him. "Now we shall hustle, lest we disappoint our guests with the terrible rush hour traffic of the Greater Tokyo Area.

On the way to the car, Mika was constantly exchanging word with her butler. Nakamura gladly continued to talk with the girl she looked after since young. Aki tried to start a conversation with Mikko, who was busy trying to blow a bigger bubble after another. She complained to Aki when her bubble popped, she wasn't going to waste these bubblegum - they were rare American imports that cost a small fortune for each pack.

After boarding the Shimada family car - a well-maintained black Nissan - Nakamura started driving towards the Shimada manor. Aki saw no chance of interaction with either and decided to take a nap. Mikko took out and played on her phone and continued to try to blow the largest bubble possible.

* * *

As the car pulled up to the Shimada manor's garage, Mikko put her phone away and woke Aki. Mika was getting all nostalgic with the family manor, which has barely changed in the years she was gone.

The Shimada manor was like a European vila, situated by the outskirts of Yokohama, near Tokyo. Aside from the main house, where most, if not all of the business takes place, a helipad and a sizable Sensha-do ground and facilities are also present. The European building style adopted by the Shimadas was after the opening up of Japan, to show that the foreigners has had immense influence in the Shimada household.

"So, ladies, we have just arrived at the Shimada manor." Nakamura introduces their guests to the destination. "The manor is passed down from generation to generation and has been the home to the Shimada family for about 200 years, with the Sensha-do facilities finishing renovation recently."

"Eh? Mika, your home is so big!" Aki marvelled at the sheer size of the Shimada manor. "Are all the different style schools' family house so big?"

"Not really. It's just that the Nishizumi and Shimada family has the resources to afford such a big manor." Mika answered before Nakamura can respond.

"Thank you, my lady. Now, let's proceed into settling down for the holiday. Lady Shimada is waiting." Nakamura gestures to another butler who arrived just on time. "I'll arrange for your luggage to be sent to the guestrooms, and then we will go and meet Lady Shimada."

"Let's meet my mother first. After that, I'll give you a tour of the place." Mika smiled as she offered a tour of her childhood home. Aki nodded excitedly. She could not wait to see how Mika lived before she attended Keizoku. Mikko was more excited to see the Shimada family's Sensha-do facilities. She wanted to get some more tank-driving action going on.

* * *

"Lady Shimada, the guests have arrived." Nakamura informed the matriarch after he knocked on the door to the spacious living room of the Shimada manor.

The smooth, calming voice Mika has listened to since she was young replied, "Nakamura, please invite them in."

"Mother." Mika gave a small bow as she entered the room. Her driver and gunner followed suit.

"Mika. You've been well these years. I hope the live on the _Mannerheim_ has helped you grow to become a better woman."

"Live on the _Mannerheim_ has been very fruitful." Mika turns to introduce her crew to her mother. "This is Aki, my gunner, and Mikko, my driver." The two gave another bow to the family style head.

"I hope Mika has taken good care of you two. I've heard from Mika that the both of you are pretty good at your job…" "You bet we are!" Mikko interrupted the matriarch, always confident of Keizoku's extraordinaire driving skills. "And that is why All-Stars has offered you two a tankery scholarship."

"Ehhhh?!" Both Aki and Mikko were surprised by the unexpected offer.

"Huh. I thought Mika would have told you two."

"I wanted it to be a surprise for them." Mika tilted her head slightly and smiled in glee as her two friends froze in their places due to the shock of being admitted into one of the most prestigious universities in all of Japan.

"Anyways, here is the letter of admission, addressed correctly." Chiyo handed over her gift to Mika's crew, who were delighted and hugging Mika to the point of choking her.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Aki basically yelled into her commander's ears. "We're going to study together at one of the most prestigious University in Japan! I don't need to go and study at some prefectural University now!"

Mikko was delighted as well. "Yes! I can fully dedicate myself to Sensha-do now! Who needs cramming anymore!" Her cries reflect the average Japanese student's agony.

"But you must understand the responsibility you two and Mika will take on now." Chiyo said. "Mika will be overall commander, and you three cannot go camping or wandering anytime soon." Mika's face dimmed due to her not being able to enjoy her wandering life anymore and have to take up her responsibility as an heir to a style house.

"Fine by me." Mikko was the first to respond and feels fine. Further dedication to Sensha-do is just as fine for her as traveling and enjoying her two other crewmates' companionship.

"Same for me." Aki also saw Mikko's reason, but with her own reason as well. She is also fed up with traveling with Mika all the time. The companionship can continue when the 3 of them are together in University, taking the same classes, and most importantly, enjoying Sensha-do together.

Mika could only sigh and accept the new responsibilities she now has to bear. Chiyo still had to comfort her own daughter. This was her own flesh and blood after all. "I know this is definitely a major sacrifice for you, but I know you did what you wanted." Chiyo walked up and hugged her daughter, who would give up her own life and future for her mother and sister.

"I know this is needed." Mika wiped a tear from her eye and smiled again. "Everything comes at a price, and the price is nothing compared to staying with family. Mother, I will not disappoint."

Chiyo kissed Mika on her forehead and replied. "And I believe you won't."


	10. Chapter 9: Future

Alice was on the way home after visiting a Boko-fair in one of the wards of Tokyo. She was told by her mother that her sister, Mika would be coming home soon to visit them.

"Lady, we are caught up in the rush hour traffic." The driver responds. The car was moving sluggishly along the city roads. "It will probably take about half an hour to reach the manor."

Alice had no appointments that night, so she would stay at home that night. Probably just spending the time reading the textbooks Kuromorimine used for their studies. The spring break just started, but she wasn't going to waste it by enjoying recorded Boko shows all day long. "No worries, I guess."

Her driver turned on the radio and tuned it to a sports channel. The channel was discussing the coming and going of different Sensha-do practitioners.

"_We have received reliable information that Ueda Tanaka, a disciple of the Shimada style, will be leading the Mitsubishi Industries volunteers as she finishes her Panzerfahren studies in Europe and return to Japan."_

"_Really? The Ueda family had connections with Sumitomo Corporation, and now she is giving up those connections in exchange for leading a better team?" _

"_Lady Shimada has refused to comment on this issue, as always. She has kept her hand out from Professional Sensha-do for quite some time now, I wonder when will she return to the helm of the National Representatives Team to compete in international tournaments."_

"_On the other hand, the elder Shimada rumor has resurfaced as she supposedly finishes high school education with the end of the high school school year."_

"_It's just a rumor, Atsushi-san, why do you pay so much attention to it! Besides, the heir of the Nishizumi style, Nishizumi Maho, has disclosed that she will be attending a university in Germany, instead of here, in Japan! Isn't that a much more interesting topic?" _

"_Leaving Japan to pursue further education in Sensha-do, or Panzerfahren, as Europeans puts it, does help with further developing one's Sensha-do capabilities. Europeans has a different emphasis from our view of Sensha-do, including allowing boys to join in, ever since their inception of Sensha-do." _

"_Competing against men has proved to help practitioners to develop newer techniques and tactics, more geared towards outwitting the opponent, instead of the more common, minimal planning and ending with costly frontal charges." _

"_Indeed. Notable matches that demonstrate the significant difference between European and Japanese matches include Eton College versus the Bundes Panzertaktik Academie, where Eton utilised the much softer lowland grounds and tactical ingenuity to bait and immobilise the German heavy tanks. Such plans would not be done, let alone seen in Sensha-do matches..." _

* * *

Alice didn't finish listening to the programme, as she fell asleep halfway through the trip, bored by the radio programme that barely offered any insight into the situation of further education in Sensha-do, and by the fact that the traffic has became literally slower than a snail's pace, inching forward at times, but stuck still for the most part.

The driver notices the napping Alice and tones down the radio. The rest of the trip was smooth and uninterrupted, the traffic notwithstanding. Within an hour, the Toyota was parked in the garage of the Shimada Manor, next to the Nissan and Alice headed to the living room.

The living room was empty. No one was there. None of the sofas in the living room was warm, indicating that no one has sat on them for a while. The phonograph record was not spinning, and the relaxing jazz Chiyo liked to listen to while reading was not being played. Alice was puzzled by the mysterious disappearance of her mother from the usual spot on the sofa, reading books or documents from the university.

"Lady Alice?" A soothing voice called out from behind Alice. She turns and see Nakamura in his suit, though without his favourite M43 cap. "Lady Shimada is at her study, along with Lady Mika. Shall I lead you to see Lady Mika?" He asks Alice.

"Eh?! Sister is home? Quick, let's go!" Alice immediately requests the family butler. He nods and starts leading the way. Alice knew her sister was going to come home soon, but not so soon. She could not wait to see her sister, thus her hurry.

* * *

As the two reach the doors to the study of the family matriarch, Alice takes a breather, while Nakamura knocks on the front door. "Lady Alice is here, my lady."

Before Chiyo could respond, Alice already opened the door and made a dash towards Mika, hugging her. Mika at first was a bit shocked, but returned the gesture as she finally reacts. "I missed you!" Alice exclaimed. Alice couldn't wait to see her sister again. Ever since her childhood, Alice liked to stick around her sister when she could, basically inseparable.

Mika chuckles and responds. "Alice… I've missed you too." Chiyo chuckled at the two. She feel like she was being reminded of how enjoyable staying together as a family can be.

"Mother, can I sleep with sister tonight?"

"If your sister agrees to, I see no problem. Mika?" Mika nods and Alice jumps in joy. She has not met her sister for quite some time, justifying her joy from seeing Mika. "Oh, and we have Mika's crew as guests today. They are currently out for a bit. Behave well, though I'm sure you will."

"Yes, mother."

* * *

Mika donned her blue nightgown after her bath. She told her crew that they will be occupying the guest rooms across from Mika's room, which she will be sharing for the night with Alice.

Her room had not changed much, aside from a bit of dust settling. The considerably large bookshelf was still filled with books on the Second World War, a entire row of which was about the Continuation War. She took out her favorite of them all - General Mannerheim's autobiography. She wanted to do some light reading before sleeping tonight.

Alice was sitting at Mika's desk, reading Kuromorimine textbooks. "Sister, how was life on the school carriers? Are they harsh?"

"It's not that hard. The subjects are definitely a step up from Middle school, but if you pay some attention to it, you'll pass it just fine."

"What about Sensha-do? Kuromorimine adheres to the Nishizumi style…"

"Don't worry. Mother has planned it all out. It will all work out fine." Mika comforts her younger sister as she is soon to enter a place

* * *

**Nishizumi Manor, Shiho's study**

Maho enters the her mother's study and puts down the last of her paperwork as Overall Commander. With her leaving Japan to go to University in Germany, she has a very heavy mantle to leave to her successor, Erika.

"Maho?" Shiho's voice rang from behind her.

Maho turns and replies. "Mother."

"Perfect. You're here." Shiho says. "Take a seat, I'll tell you what will be happening next year to Kuromorimine's Sensha-do team."

"Is something wrong, mother?" Maho asks cautiously.

"No, nothing is going wrong." Shiho takes her seat at the office chair calmly and takes out a piece of paperwork from a confidential folder. "Here, read this document."

Maho takes the paper and proceeds to read the content of the document.

* * *

_School Transfer Document _

_Student Shimada Alice is authorised by her parent/guardian to approve her transfer from All-Stars University to Kuromorimine Girls Academy in the upcoming school year. _

_Parent/Guardian: _

_Signed: Shimada Chiyo_

_Headmistress of Kuromorimine Girls Academy:_

_Signed: Nishizumi Shiho_

_Approved by MEXT: Stamped_

* * *

"Hmmm?" Maho shows her confusion at this to her mother. "Is Alice really going to give up her comfortable position in All-Stars and come to Kuromorimine?"

"Yes, she will, Maho."

"But the implications behind this… It would be devastating for both families if she complies with the Nishizumi style… And Erika…"

"Very well, Maho. You have spotted the issues behind this action. She cannot follow the Nishizumi style, yet Kuromorimine has been adherent to our way ever since the establishment. How can we solve this problem, Maho?" Shiho explains the situation fully.

"I would set up a squad for her and let her operate autonomously, yet contribute to the greater picture. Something like, Waffen-SS contributing to the grand strategy of the OKW?"

"Exactly what both me and Chiyo had in mind."

"Was Lady Shimada behind this decision, or Alice decided for herself?"

"Alice decided for herself. She is young but still smart." Maho has a flash of her displeasure shown on her face, but returns to the emotionless mask she was able to keep for so long, however, her mother was able catch a glimpse of the split second of her displeasure.

"If that is everything, mother, I'll return to my room." Maho turns and heads for the door.

Before she can leave the room and close the door, Shiho adds a statement. "Maho, I know you still hope to find your path." The daughter freezes as she never wanted her mother to know of her yearn for independence. She still had to play the same obedient poster child of the Nishizumi style, for the time being.

"You chose Germany for a reason. Away from me, and from any possible ties you had here." The elder still remained silent, neither confirming her mother's assumption nor denying the reason. "But please, for the sake of the family… No, for me, don't leave me and the family."

"You may see me as far too stringent, or even tyrannical. But I do not have a choice, and you are the only hope. Miho is off in Oarai doing her thing, leaving you as the only heir. Now that she is allowed to have her way, you will eventually want it."

"And I promise you, you will get it. But not now. In university, you will enjoy the life there, and I hope the lack of my authority will help you become a better woman, in Sensha-do, and in life."

"The wind Miho started, has blown everyone together. The wind will upset the balance of the two style houses, both of us are having our own revelations. When I am still here, you can enjoy the life she allowed you to, much like you have allowed her."

"I may not live to see who you and Miho will become, but I am sure neither of you will disappoint me. But please, do not leave me alone. The family needs you, just as much as I do."

Maho does not respond, instead, she turns to face her mother, who was at the brink of tears already. She bows and wipes a drop of tear from the sides of her eye, before closing the door of Shiho's study.

* * *

**This is the longest chapter in the entire story so far, and I hope the increasing length of the chapters will provide enough entertainment for all of you.**

**From now on, I will be following an upload schedule of once per weekend, and depending on my free time, I may not be able to upload a chapter. **

**Thank you for the kind words you have left, and please leave some more at your own discretion. **

**Signing out. **

**Time: 12:41 AM, 25/5/2019**


	11. Chapter 10: Announcement

**Aboard the **_**Charter**_**, Bar**

"So, the headmistress will be introducing the new commander." Azumi said, as she took a sip of whisky from her shot glass. The bar was not as full of people as usual. The start of the new school year is coming, and most were busying themselves with lesson preparations or organizing after spending time with family on land, but the Bermuda Trio were instead drinking (again) in one of the bar on the university carrier ship, the _Charter_. "Who'd you reckon it'd be? One of us or an heiress to some never-heard-of style school?"

Rumi downed her shot of whisky and answered. "Whoever it is, they better take good care of the team, or I'm sure she won't have a great time with any commander in the team." She randomly grabbed a bottle that was on the table and poured another shot for herself.

"Watch it! You're spilling my beer!" Megumi chastised Rumi as she put down the beer bottle. "Heard some of the freshman that are joining are some of the best from their schools."

"Yea. At least the Mystery commander of Keizoku is coming here as well. Hopefully she won't weird out the seniors and isolate herself." Rumi complained as she downs that shot of beer as well, before calling the bartender for some more of that.

Azumi takes another sip from her shot glass and thinks out loud. "The headmistress doesn't do anything stupid. She has her own reasons for recruiting a weirdo."

* * *

**Aboard the **_**Charter**_**, Sensha-do grounds**

Murmurs continued to fly as the entire crew of All-Stars assembled into formation, readying for the announcement.

The formation was similar to the high school Sensha-do team, with each tank crew forming a line. In the middle, four crews lacked their commander, three of which were currently standing on stage as the vice-commanders and battalion leaders, guiding the freshmen and making sure the formation was correct. The last one's commander was probably at another school and would not be present for a long time.

The currently unassigned freshmen were instructed to stay in the first few rows, using their student ID to outline a semblance of a formation. While the senior tank commanders were exchanging words about who their new overall commander would be.

"Hmm. It seems Mika is missing." Rumi observed and stated it out loud.

"We don't have time to find her. The announcement will have to start soon." Megumi said to Rumi, pre-empting her question.

As they recruits fall into line, Azumi, as the leader of the Bermuda Trio, took a microphone and started their announcement. "Welcome to All-Stars University's first Sensha-do meeting, all freshmen. And for all seniors, welcome back. Hope the spring break has been enjoyable for you all. I am Azumi, one of the three Vice-commanders for the Sensha-do team, substituting the currently absent and unannounced commander."

Murmurs spring up again, different tank crews spreading news of their own and exchanging information on who that might be with the adjacent crew.

"The Sensha-do team is separated into four different battalions: Azumi, Megumi, Rumi and the commander's battalion, commanded by the battalion's namesake. Each battalion, with the exception for the commander's battalion, is composed of 7 tanks and 1 scouting tank. The composition of the commander's battalion is based on the strategy adopted for each match."

"Our tank inventory currently include a variety of World War 2 tanks, such as M4 Shermans, Panthers and T-34s for exhibition matches, plenty of M24 Chaffees and M26 Pershings for competition matches, an American T28 Super Heavy tank and a Karl-Gerat mortar that are both reserved for special tactics."

"Oh, the headmistress has arrived. She will introduce our newest commander and start this year's training."

Chiyo was sporting her usual attire as a headmistress, consisting of a rose red dress, a black beret with the university's logo and her favourite black gloves. As she walked on stage, the entire Sensha-do team bowed to greet her, and Azumi handed over her microphone before falling back in line with the other two of the Bermuda Trio.

"Thank you, Azumi, for briefing the team on the command structure of the All-Stars Sensha-do team."

"Now onto the most important question: who is the new commander? As the adherent to the Shimada style, the loss of an heir to the style surely impacts the school heavily. That is why, I have pulled strings to have my elder and her crew come and help out the school."

Shock and outcry come from not just the battalions, but also from the Bermuda Trio. Azumi and Megumi looked each other in the eyes, not believing that the Shimada household has two heirs. Rumi, on the other hand, immediately pieced two and two together before managing to force the words out. "Mika… is not a Shimada… is she?"

Mika, Aki and Mikko then walks on stage. All three of them were wearing the Sensha-do team's battle dress, complete with boots and beret. As the three stopped, they saluted, then bowed.

The crowd went silent within a second, in awe that a freshmen, was now leading the team as the overall commander - and the fact that Chiyo Shimada's elder daughter, who had evaded the limelight practically since birth, became leader of the team, instead of staying out again.

Azumi and Megumi stopped their staring contest and fixated their vision on the new commander and crew, while Rumi was furious that all three of the weirdest in Keizoku are now all assembled in All-Stars, not to mention leading the Sensha-do team too.

After the bow, Mika took the mic from her mother and introduced herself and her crew. "I am Mika Shimada, elder daughter of Chiyo Shimada, sister to Alice and an heiress to the Shimada style. My crewmates here, Aki will be the gunner, and Mikko, driver, for the Centurion Mk I that my sister has also used. I look forward to working with all of you."

* * *

**Aboard the **_**Graf Zeppelin, **_**Sensha-do grounds**

"Erika. I need to have a word with you." Shiho called out Itsumi Erika, the newly appointed commander, from the assembling Sensha-do team.

"Yes, Headmistress?" Erika replied with caution. You would never want to be called out by the headmistress for anything, even if it was acknowledgement of your work. She ran through a list of potential problems she might be called out for, as to prepare for the most likely, incoming, disapproval for some detail she missed.

"It is about the Sensha-do team."

"Eh?" Erika showed a puzzled look. She was certainly not expecting being called out for problems relating to the Sensha-do team. Kuromorimine's adherence to the Nishizumi style ever since the establishment should have already ironed out any problems that arises. "What is the problem, Headmistress?"

Shiho gestures for a girl to come up. The girl was already wearing the Kuromorimine Sensha-do jacket and cap, with her equally blonde hair organised into a neat ponytail, following the school rules for hairstyles. She looked oddly familiar…

"This is Alice Shimada. She will be studying here for the next two years, and practice Sensha-do alongside the team."

The name did sound familiar. "Shimada… Is she from the Shimada family of Sensha-do?"

"Yes. And for this reason, a new _Kampfgruppen _will be set up to accommodate her. A platoon of Panzer IV Ausf. H will be under her command. "

"Yes, ma'am. But…" Erika responds but hesitates to finish her sentence. "Nevermind."

"What is it, Erika?" Shiho presses on the issue.

"It's… With all due respect, headmistress… Why is Kuromorimine accommodating for your rival's heir?" Erika struggles to finish her sentence. She was not sure if she will be punished due to insubordination, but allowing a rival to operate here might undermine the Nishizumi style and Kuromorimine's position in Sensha-do. "It would be just easier to force her to follow the Nishizumi Style. Why bother?"

"Very observant, Erika." Shiho responds without reprimanding Erika's question, and continues. "I understand your concern. As a Second year, her possible influence that can interfere with the style would be questionable. This is also a perfect timing to experiment with other ways to practice Sensha-do, lest we stagnate."

"I see. What will Lady Shimada name her _Kampfgruppen_?" Erika does not further pursue the topic, instead, focusing on integrating Alice with the rest of the Sensha-do team.

"_Kampfgruppen Shimada._" Alice responds, also with a stoic face, much like Shiho. The Nishizumi style's disregard of emotions can be followed as a bridge to close the difference between the two style and close the gap for acceptance. "I can provide Recon-in-force with the group for your main force."

Before Shiho turns away to prepare for the commencement ceremony for the Sensha-do team, she offers a final remark. "Erika, I know you are keen to follow my way, but you must not force Alice to as well. She still needs to uphold the Shimada style."

"Yes, headmistress." Erika responds, holding up a hand to indicating her thinking. "Come with me for the next match planning. We'll see what you can do for the victory."

"Thank you. I hope we get along cooperating."

"Same." Erika replies out of courtesy; had she met Alice in a informal situation, she'd belittle the Shimada style immediately. If she was to cooperate with Alice nicely, she has to keep her own fury under check as not to undermine her authority.

Alice knows that Kuromorimine is adherent to the Nishizumi style. The only way for her will be to contribute to the Sensha-do team's grand strategy, independent from the main force. If she is forced to comply to the Nishizumi style, it is sure that both matriarchs will not be happy of the result.

* * *

**Aboard the **_**Zuikaku**_**, School Homeroom **

"Nishizumi-dono!" A far too excited Yukari runs into Miho's homeroom, yelling her name. "Have you heard the news?"

"Specifically what news, Yukari?" Miho responds calmly. Hana and Saori, talking to Miho before being interrupted by Yukari, greets her with a wave. Mako is just, being Mako. "There's a lot of hot news with the new school year starting, you know."

"Oh right. Remember Shima… Mika-dono?" Yukari changes her mind before finishing her sentence.

"From Keizoku? Yes I do. She came to help us with the battle against to All-Stars."

"You know how I insist on calling her Shimada-dono?" She says excitedly.

"Yes?"

"She is actually the elder of the Shimada family! She's even now leading the All-Stars!"

"Oh that." Miho was still calm, with no shock or stun showing. Hana and Saori showed a bit of shock at how Yukari's claims were actually true. "I knew all along."

"EHHHHH?!" Yukari screamed out loud at Miho's calm demeanor, despite the shocking news. Her scream caught the attention of several other students, who just threw a damming glare at her outburst.

"Yukari… Tone it down… I need more sleep…" Mako complains from her seat, without even moving her head from her pillow.

"The Shimada family visited one time before sister when to Kuromorimine's high school division. Lady Shimada brought along Mika and Alice, but we didn't really talk to each other. Mother and Lady Shimada were… having a few arguments that day."

"Sister probably forgot about her. But I didn't. I recognized her as soon as she came. I was told by mother not to recognise her out loud in case I saw her. So I didn't. She left very soon, before the match ended. I didn't even get to talk to her for a bit."

"Oh."

Miho was not shocked at the news and calmly returned to her conversation with Hana and Saori, both of which just brushed off the news, disregarding how shocking it is for the Sensha-do world.

* * *

**Another week.**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Leave a favourite, follow and comment at your discretion. **

**Time: 10:19 PM, 31/5/2019**


	12. Chapter 11: First

Another 17 pound shell connected with a Pershing, knocking it out. Aki's gunnery was not far behind from those of All-Stars as she proved her own skill. "Turn!" Mika yelled out to warn the crew of an incoming projectile.

Mikko made another emergency right to evade, and the 90mm shell grazed the side skirts of the Centurion. The loader scrambled to pick up the dropped shell and put it into the gun breech of the still hot Anti-tank gun.

The four were not having as good a time as they could. A practice match between 2 teams scrambled teammates and left the Jagdtiger and T28's crew on the opposing side, along with Megumi and Rumi.

Mika's team mostly consisted of Sherman variants, a handful of Chaffees, a few Pershings and one Königstiger. They already had the firepower disadvantage, and then Azumi's tank was knocked out almost immediately due to a shot from the T28's 105mm gun in the first combat. This left Mika with a massive disadvantage, but she was determined to make do.

A 17 pounder roared from a forest, concealed in the bushes. The sabot connects with a M4A3E2 Jumbo's sloped armor and penetrates without any problem. The infamous white flag immediately shoots out of it's compartment and signals the defeat of the tank. Another 88mm high explosive shot was fired towards the direction of the T28 and finally hits a critical component - the tracks, immobilizing and nullifying the formerly-impending threat of the T28 had on Mika's Centurion.

Two Pershings were hiding behind knocked out hulls of their teammates' tanks, one with a blue triangle and another with a red square. "She really likes guerilla tactics. Let's go and fight her now." "You are really keen on defeating her, aren't you?" "Jagdtiger, covering fire!"

As the two Pershings pull out of cover, the Jagtiger's 128mm fired into the forest that hid the Konigstiger and Sherman Firefly. While it missed, it forced the two tanks to withdraw and relocate. But Mika was onto the plan, and had the Centurion get up onto the grounds where a portion of the knocked out tanks were to put a sabot into the side of the tank destroyer. "Aki, 500 meters at 1130, fire at will!" The shot immediately leaves the gun breech of the Centurion, disgards it's casing, reaches supersonic speed and enters the Jagdtiger's exposed side, knocking it out.

"Rhine, Thames, return to original position and fire on the two Pershings, now!" Mika yells into her radio to prevent the two from withdrawing too far away. It was a 3v2, but the experience of the Pershing's commander cannot be disregarded. "It's annihilation, so we have a bit of leeway with - left!" Mika's sentence was cut short by her emergency order. The Pershing's shot grazes the Centurion's side skirt, like so many before.

"Pershing, 700 meters, 10 o'clock!" The 17 pounder roars again, but the sabot hits the mudflaps of the Pershing. "Loader, next shot, HE. Aki, aim anywhere, it doesn't matter. The HE goes to the tracks!" Their loader finishes pushing in the APDS round and picks up a HE round, ready to load whenever the breech is empty. Turns out they didn't need the HE, as Aki's shot hits the upper glacis of the Pershing's front armor and takes it out.

As the first Pershing's white flag gets raised, the other was sneaking behind the Centurion. "Behind!" She yells as she ducks into the tank's turret. Before the Centurion can maneuver to angle their armor, the Pershing fired, connecting the 90mm APHECBC with the Centurion's back. The Centurion's white flag raised, announcing that Rumi's Pershing has taken out Mika's Centurion.

Before Rumi can celebrate her brief victory, shells originating from both the Konigstiger and Firefly enter into the Pershing's side, knocking it out and ending the match. All the commanders inside the tanks opened the cupola, leaving the hunks of metal to enjoy some fresh air. With the fight happening around them, they couldn't leave their tanks due to safety concerns, until then.

"That was a enjoyable fight, wasn't it, Rumi-senpai?" Mika leaves via the commander's hatch and smiles towards Rumi.

Rumi wasn't having it and snapped. "You better not stay mysterious like you did! You now have more important responsibility!"

Mika responds calmly. "Don't worry senpai, I will not disappoint you, or any teammates." The sharp glare Mika throw sends a shiver down Rumi's spine.

* * *

"_Feuer!_" Erika's order for fire was answered by a barrage of 88mm shells. An exhibition flag tank match between Saunders and Kuromorimine was going on, and Kuromorimine was not fielding her usual composition.

Saunders was fielding 15 M4 Shermans, a M4A1(76), 3 brand new M4A3(76) and the Sherman Firefly. The firepower of the team was distributed much more poorly than Kuromorimine, but still packed a decent punch.

Kuromorimine, on the other hand, fielded 2 Konigstiger, 8 Panthers, 4 Jagdpanzer IV, 1 Elefant and Jagdtiger and finally, 4 Panzer IV Ausf. H, rarely fielded by Kuromorimine.

From the list, Saunders was able to pick off a Konigstiger and 3 Panthers, while the Elefant's transmission broke down, rendering the tank unusable. Kuromorimine was able to take out 2 M4s and break the tracks of another, but mostly just evaded the Shermans, trying to get to a good position to snipe the Shermans from long range.

Right now, Kuromorimine is entrenched on top of a mountain, firing down on the climbing Shermans of Saunders, holding them back to a distance that the short 75mm guns cannot penetrate and take out the big cats.

"_Statusbericht_. This is _Ostpreussen _1\. The last Shermans detachment just passed us." Alice's cold, calm voice came in through the radio. "The operation can start now. Give me the go ahead, and we'll wipe the Yanks out."

"All _Brandenburg_ units, _Feuer Frei!_." Erika relayed her final order to the units under her control. "_Ostpreussen _units_,_ reach point 212 and report, then start the operation."

"_Jawohl._" Alice responds, then relays the orders from the Overall Commander to her unit. "_Ostpreussen, Panzer Marsch_." The Panzer IVs' engine start to rumble and the tanks move out. Those tigers on the hill? They were merely bait.

"Hold tight! They're firing!" Erika's radio operator yells. Erika immediately drops from the heads-up position down into the safe confines of the tank. Some more synchronised glows originating from the Sherman's barrels appear. Another 75mm shell connects with the turret of Erika's Konigstiger, though the shell fails to penetrate and cause a knockout.

"Keep their main force's attention on us. _Kampfgruppen Shimada _will be the decisive factor." Erika reminds her force of the plan, restraining the rest of the team from charging the very exposed Shermans.

"This is _Ostpreussen_ 1_, _we spotted a few Shermans, detached from the force. Probably the reserves. Engaging." As the sentence is transmitted through radio, armor piercing shells leave the gun breeches of the 7.5 cm KwK 40 L/48. None of the shells connect with the Shermans, though they definitely scared the commanders of the Shermans, and remind them of the existence of the Panzer IVs.

As the Shermans rotate their turrets to face the Panzer IVs , a few more 75mm shells has already left the barrels of the Panzer IVs. Most fly through the air, hitting the trees behind the Shermans, but one of them connect with the ground by the side of the closest Sherman, kicking the dirt up onto the sides.

"That's a muzzle break. A long 76 spotted!" One of the commanders in the _Ostpreussen _squad reported.

"Concentrate fire on the second tank!" The 76mm is much more deadly to the big cats than the other short 75mm guns, so Alice prioritised the upgraded variant.

Shells rip through the air and some connects with the Shermans. The firefight slowly turns to the Panzer's favor as the Panzer IVs slow down and take good aim at the Shermans. "Hit confirmed! 1 M4 down!" Another and another white flag is raised by the Shermans. In the end, only the upgraded M4A3 remains and it turns to flee for the main force.

"Pursue it. If it makes for the main force, the main force can wipe it out along with the Shermans on the hill." Alice's cold calculation is relayed to the other Panzer IVs, who follow Alice's lead in pursuing the fleeing M4.

"Erika, _Ostpreussen_ units have reached the foot of the hill! Shall we attack now?"

"All tank units! Start advance!" Erika's order let loose the horde of Panthers and Ducks towards the Shermans, encircling the Shermans along with the arrival of Alice's squad.

It wasn't long until Kuromorimine knocked out all the tanks and was victorious, as the preservation of force and superior tactic was able to trap Saunders in a bad place and eliminate them in one fell swoop.

* * *

"Good work, everyone. Pack it up, and there'll be a day off tomorrow." Erika's dismissal sends everyone collecting their gear to be loaded back onto the _Graf Zeppelin_. Erika notices Alice alone in the crowd and walks over to thank her.

"You did well." Erika's simple compliment shocked Alice.

"Thank you…" Alice blushes as she is seldom praised by others, not to mention being praised by an avid Nishizumi style follower. She responds quietly "You did well, too…"

"How was the match for you?" A simple question from Erika sends Alice blushing even harder, who talks even more quietly than before.

"It felt good… Not having to be in charge of everything anymore… Not being unique anymore felt somewhat good…" Alice straight up wants to use her cap to hide her face, blushing far too much as she would like.

"How did the sub-commanders perform?" Erika still needed information from Alice to draft a match report to submit to the school.

"They didn't really care about my commands until we were on the battlefield…" Alice's shy performance annoyed Erika.

"Huh. Maybe I should tell them you have the same authority as I do for your own unit. That'll fix that for sure."

"What? Please don't."

"Hmm?" The reply caught Erika off guard.

"If they don't follow my command, I'll make them follow. And I will make them follow without any outside help. Not from the headmistress, not from you, not from anybody." Alice's eye start to fill with determination.

"Alright then. If you need help, you can just come to me directly."

"Thank you." Erika chuckles as Alice thanks her, prompting a puzzled look from Alice.

"Funny. You are like Miho when she was still here, but more determined than her." Erika explains her chuckling.

"I see… Thank you."

"I might ask you a few more questions later to finish the match report. I'll ask you if I require anything. Good bye." Erika walks away as she concludes her brief conversation with Alice, hoping Alice will do better than Miho did during her year in Kuromorimine. "Actually, you know what, come with me. I'll replace Maru with you as my vice."

"Why?" Alice catches up to Erika.

"I don't really know. I'm following my guts right now. I just hope my trust is not misplaced."

* * *

**I have finished writing this chapter for far too long. I wanted to add another chapter to further the storyline but it was hard to write decently. **

**Sorry for the hiatus, though I have a few oneshots that I want to tryout but won't fit in here. I might start another story for the oneshots.**


End file.
